The Broken Girl
by NeoMulder
Summary: This is a story about a new girl in Beacon Hills who falls in love with one of the residents. You'll have to read to find out who it is, but I'll give you a hint it has an 's' in the first name. Please read. It's way more interesting then the summary makes it sound. Review as well. Love reviews.


Chapter 1

The archaic style house rose two stories high and had been painted in a sky blue with windows trimmed in silver filigree. The roof, made of asphalt shingle, jutted out and created a ledge that others had probably used to rebelliously sneak out or just to look up at the stars after night had fallen. A square porch with stairs led up to a plain white door and a strange atmosphere hung over the place. At this house you would expect breakfeast to already be on the table when you came downstairs, ready for school. Everyone would banter lightly with each other and then the parents would usher kids out the door before they were late and despite the hurry they would stop to give them each a hug or a kiss on the head, causing the younger children to smile with glee while the older kids groaned in embarassment while sending a soft smile to assure there were no real hard feelings about the show of affection. It would be like the last few pages of a fairytale. Everyone is happy and enjoying life.

Meara hated it.

This house told a lie and that had compelled her foster father, Victor, to choose it. He wanted to be able to pretend that everything was alright, like nothing had changed, like he was coping. He wanted to pretend the fairytale was real. She knew better. She knew that fairytale's weren't real and no matter how much you wished for them to be, they never would be.

She reached into her 1967 Chevy Impala, pulling out a few of the cardboard boxes that held her stuff and trudged up the porch stairs. Victor came up and opened the door for her before he went to retrieve his own stuff and she walked in slowly. The living room was off to her left while a straight staircase with a tight turn at the top ascended to her right, leading up to the second story. The well furnished living room had light brown carpeted floors and a small peek around the entrance to the room revealed the starting of the kitchen which branched off of the living room. A black leather couch, a luxurious red recliner, a coffee table that had been built with red mahogany wood and an old fashioned fireplace made out of chipped red bricks were strategically placed around the room to try to give it a homey feeling. She set the two boxes in her arms down on the polished harwood floor and straightened.

Turning away from the long hallway that had blank, light turquoise walls, she headed up the staircase in search of what would be her room. The staircase had been crafted from what appeared to be dark oak wood and the railing felt smooth and cool beneath her hand. She counted the steps as she ascended them. One. Two. Three. Until she got to twenty.

The second floor - painted the same turquoise as the downstairs - had a long hallway that shaped like the letter T and had a room at the very end of it - to the left if you were to look at it from the top of the stairs - another room straight ahead, and then one to the right.

She raised her eyebrows as she looked around and headed for the room straight ahead, gently placing her hand on the cold black metal doorknob. She let the door swing open and walked into a large room. A bathroom joined to the bedroom and it had already been furnished with the essentials. A queen bed, a faded white, four drawer, dresser that had copper ornate handles, a bedside table painted the same faded white as the dresser, a little desk with a vanity mirror, and a full length mirror on the right wall. A wide white window looked out at the ledge she had seen and the lawn could be seen beyond that. The walls were the same turquoise as the rest of the house with polished harwood covering the floor. Meara nodded once before turning and heading back down the hallway and to the first floor where she retrieved the boxes she had set down.

"Hey." Victor said, his voice sounding heavy. It always sounded that way now. Ever since the accident. "You found your room yet?"

"Yep." Meara said, her voice soft as she looked at him. "Upstairs and straight ahead."

"So you like the house then?" An almost smile spread on his lips.

"Yeah." Meara forced a smile and tucked some of her nearly white locks behind her ear, balancing her load in one arm for a moment. "Yeah. It's...great."

Victor gave her another almost smile before he went back out to the car to grab more boxes. Meara watched him go before she looked down at the boxes in her hands. "Yeah. Just great."

She hurried up the stairs and into her new bedroom, setting the boxes on the bed before going over to the window. She looked out at what would be her new home and leaned forward, her forehead resting against the glass pane. Life had gone down hill in the past year. First the accident, then Victor became more distant and engrossed in his study of the supernatural, and she just stopped caring so much. At least she told herself that she didn't care as much, but she honestly didn't believe it. She knew she wasn't even close to not caring about what had happened.

"Meara, we'll wait until tomorrow to finish getting all our stuff in. It's already nine thirty." Victor called up and she went over to her bed, not bothering to answer him. He would be engrossed in his work soon enough.

She pulled the cardboard boxes off of her bed and set them down on the ground before opening them up. They held her bedding. Blankets, sheets, pillows. She made her bed with the light blue bedding, carefully arranging her pillows before she ducked into her bathroom.

When she caught her reflection in the mirror she tilted her head to the side. Her nearly black eyes looked like they always did, her long blonde almost but not quite white hair hung down to her waist, and her pale skin seemed flawless, apart from the thin scar on her neck. Nothing looked too different except she thought she saw an emptiness in her eyes that hadn't been there a year ago. She shook her head slowly, her shoulders sagging before she headed out of her bedroom, down the long hall, and nearly sprinted down the stairs, her black buckle combat boots making almost no noise as she gracefully descended.

"I'm going on a run." She called and waited to see if she would get a response, but when she peeked into the living room on her way out she saw that he had already pulled out his research and gotten to work.

She bit her lip and wrapped an arm around her midsection before she yanked the door open and stepped out into the cool night air, jumping over the steps and walking down the quiet sidewalk. She had been jogging for about half an hour when she heard what sounded like a guttural growling, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up.

She spun and searched for whatever had made the sound. After a moment of complete silence, the sound of rustling could be heard and she turned in the direction, freezing at the red eyes peeking out of the trees. She gasped and stumbled back. A car horn honked and she looked over to see she had almost walked right in front of a moving vehicle. A dark blue Mazda to be exact. Quickly getting out of the way she glanced back to where she had seen the red eyes and let out the air she hadn't realized she was holding. There wasn't anything there. She must have been seeing things.

Shaking her head, she turned and headed back to the new house not bothering to finish her run or rather her jog. If she kept up like this she would wind up like Victor. Submerged in books on the supernatural.

When she got back inside she didn't even bother checking on Victor to see if he would notice her. She knew he wouldn't. She just went on up to her room, going over to a box and pulling out a pair of black yoga pants, a black tanktop, and a loose pink sweater. The black hoody that covered her shoulders dropped to the floor and was soon followed by the white T-shirt underneath. She paused for a moment, tracing her finger over the slightly raised skin that was just a bit paler then her normal skin tone and slightly colder. She quickly looked away before she could think about how she had gotten the scar and slipped out of her jeans before pulling the yoga pants, tanktop, and sweater on. Once she had finished, she slipped under the cool sheets on her bed before pulling the soft warm comforter over top of her.

The thoughts she always forced down however didn't want to stay in the carefully crafted cage she had placed them in and instead of staying put they seeped out, demanding her attention. She had gotten two scars from the accident a year ago and then she had gotten a scar from an accident she'd been in when she was seven. She had one on her wrist, stomach, and neck and they were all reminders.

Wiping a stray tear from her cheek, she closed her eyes and did her best to fall asleep.

Meara jolted awake five minutes before her alarm would go off. She had had the dream again. The dream that loved to come back and haunt her though she knew it wasn't the way things had happened that night. She would be insane if she believed it.

In the dream she found herself in a car, she was eight again and her mother and sister were talking though her sister didn't seem to feel too good. And then it became a blur and the only things that she could remember beyond the beginning of the dream when she woke up was growling and a flash of bright crystal blue.

Throwing the covers off, Meara climbed out of the warmth that had enveloped her and went over to the same box as last night, picking up the clothes she had dropped on the ground before going to bed as she passed them. Throwing them into a small box, she pulled out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a dark green tank top, and a dark denim vest to go over it.

She quickly dressed and pulled her black combat boots on before yanking a brush through her hair, grabbing her school bag that she'd packed before they'd moved and heading downstairs.

She spotted Victor passed out on the couch on her way to the front door and she rolled her eyes, locking the door behind her. Nothing had changed except the scenery.

A quick, smooth turn of the key in the lock opened the door of her car and she threw her shoulder bag to the passenger side as she settled in the driver's seat, slamming the door shut. The car started up easily, despite it's age and about fifteen minutes later she was pulling into the parking lot of Beacon Hills High School.

The building that was made of faded, red bricks towered three storey's high over the parking lot and Meara fidgeted with the hem of her tanktop. People passed by her car, a few stopping to look at it before they continued on their way, laughing with their friends. Meara looked down at her hands before glancing back up at a group of people who were obviously enjoying themselves. She had been like that once.

Taking a deep breath, she hooked her bag over her shoulder, opened the door, and stepped out into the sunlight, slamming the door shut behind her before leaning against it, gripping the keys tightly in her hand. Closing her eyes, she ran a finger slowly each of the individual keys and counted them. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. One for the house, her car door, her ignition, her glovebox, and the last had been her she was done she opened her eyes, locked her car and trudged towards the school.

The receptionist behind the desk in the office had red hair, pulled up in a tight bun, and her face was sharp and angular, giving her a really strict appearance. The dark purple business like skirt and shirt only added to the image. She was typing something on the Apple computer that sat in front of her.

As Meara approached the desk, the woman glanced up at her before looking back at her computer. "Can I help you?"

"Um.." Meara frowned, linking her fingers together in front of her and setting them onto the desk as she glanced at the woman's computer before looking back to the woman. "I'm Meara and I came to get my..." She trailed off as the woman shoved some papers over the desk and went back to staring at her computer screen. "Okay, then."

Meara gathered the papers and left the office, memorizing her locker combo and number before looking at her schedule. She tucked the papers away and started for where she assumed her locker would be due to the layout of the school.

Upon arriving at her locker, she saw that there was a girl on either side of the metal box and they were obviously having a conversation. The girl on the left was very pretty with light hazel eyes, strawberry blonde hair, and a dark blue dress with pink flowers on it. The one on the right was brunette, also with brown eyes, and was wearing a light red dress with a denim jacket. The dress had some white in it as well.

Meara gripped onto the strap of her bag as if it was her lifeline, hunched her shoulders a little, and plodded over to the locker. "Excuse me?"

The brunette looked over at her while the strawberry blonde didn't even spare her a glance as she continued talking, tilting her head to the side. She put her hand up on the locker - slamming it slightly - and looked around at the other students passing them in the hall. She more particularly watched the guys and she had a dangerous and hungry look in her eyes. "I want a distraction."

"Yes?" The brunette asked, looking at me with a friendly smile while the strawberry blonde looked down the hallway. "Can we help you?"

"That's actually my locker." Meara said, pointing in between them though she kept her hand close to her chest. The strawberry blonde put her hand on her hip, bumping Meara slightly. "I - I'm new."

"Oh, sorry." The girl pulled her friend out of the way as she closed her own locker. "I'm Allison and this is Lydia."

"I'm.." Meara trailed off as Allison looked over at what Lydia was transfixed on. Allison leaned against the locker beside her own as Lydia leaned on Allison's locker and Meara carefully opened her own, being careful not to hit Lydia with the door.

"Brothers?" Allison asked, her tone suggestive. Meara glanced over at the two that Allison and Lydia were staring at with such rapture.

"Twins." Lydia corrected, her voice making it obvious that she had her eyes set on her new prey. Meara had only been there for a couple of minutes and already she could tell that Lydia was the type to do what she wanted and get what she wanted, when she wanted it and if she didn't there would be hell to pay.

The guys both held a helmet in their hand and were strolling down the hallway as if they owned the place. They wore identical leather jackets and the only thing seperating them was that one wore a turquoise T - shirt while the other wore a dark purple button up with the top three buttons undone. They looked like typical bad boys. Hot, charming, and dangerous.

Meara quickly glanced away, instead pulling things out of her bag and arranging them carefully in her locker. They were organized by class and necessity in about the time it took the twins to pass by her. As they did she glanced over at them, frowning as one of them glanced over his shoulder at her, giving her a wink before turning away.

Shaking her head, she closed her locker, now only holding a notebook and a pencil as she turned to leave Lydia and Allison to their conversation.

"Hey." Allison's voice stopped her and she turned back, twirling the pencil between her fingers. One. Two. Other way. Repeat. "You never gave us your name."

"Right." Meara said, nodding slightly and biting her lip. "I'm Meara. But some call me Mea for short."

"Yeah, yeah. It's nice to meet you now about the twins that just passed." Lydia cut in turning to face Meara and putting her hands on her hips. "How do you know them?"

"I don't." Meara said, her eyes shifting down the hallway before returning to Lydia.

"Then what was with the wink?" Lydia demanded, her voice harsh.

"I have no idea." Meara said, backing away. "And I don't care. You can have him."

With that she turned and hurried away, hunching her shoulder's again. She wandered around, looking for her english class, but took a couple of wrong turns and instead found herself lost.

The bell rang after a moment and Meara exhaled sharply, leaning against a locker when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She dug it out and pulled up the text she had just been sent. It was a sentence from a book she had read:

The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway leading to the

uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness.

It was from Heart of Darkness by Joseph Conrad. She frowned and looked around before tucking her phone away just as a teacher turned the corner. When he caught sight of her he stalked over, annoyance on his face. "And why aren't you in class?"

"I got lost." Meara admitted, biting her lip and clutching her notebook to her chest. Her first day and she was already being scolded by a teacher.

"You must be Meara." He said, his tone not so friendly. "What's your first class?"

"English." She responded immediately, straightening up. She was so going to be in trouble.

"I'll give you a pass this time, but if it happens again you'll have a week's detention." He said, his tone strict. "Understand?"

Meara nodded and he motioned for her to follow him and she lowered her head, walking behind him as he led her down the hall. After a minute of walking to the other side of the school he showed her the door to her english class.

"Now get in there." WIth that he walked off before she could even thank him. She looked forward through the door and the pretty woman who was leaning against the desk motioned her inside. The girl was a brunette and had brown eyes and a face that looked sweet.

"Well, I was wondering where you were." The woman said, giving her a smile as she walked in, twirling her pencil again. One. Two. Three times and then she twirled it the opposite direction three times more before repeating. "You must have gotten lost."

Meara nodded, looking at the other students who were all seated in the desks. She noticed that there was no vacant seats amongst the students and she frowned before looking back to the teacher. "Where do I sit?"

The woman looked around the room before smiling at Meara as she pulled a chair up to the side of her desk. "You'll have to sit at my desk for now, until we can get you a desk."

Meara looked at the chair for a moment and then at the floor as she went over and sat down, setting her things down on the spot that the teacher cleared for her. According to the plaque on the desk, her name was Ms. Blake. "I hope you got my text."

"The one from the Joseph Conrad book?" Meara checked, looking up at the woman. She sent the text? That was unusual.

"Yes. I was just saying that it was the last text you all would be recieving in this classroom." Ms. Blake said before turning to look at the whole class. "So, phone's off everyone."

Meara pulled her phone out, switching it off quickly before tucking it away again as every other student did what Ms. Blake had instructed. The woman went and got behind her desk, writing the day's lesson on the board before relaxing in the wooden chair behind the large desk. She grabbed a book from her desk and placed it in front of Meara. It was Heart of Darkness. "Now, today we'll just have a simple assignment. Read chapters one through three and write a detailed summary on it. It's due Friday."

Meara opened her notebook, bending the cover over and folding it behind the rest of the book before she carefully picked up her pencil and flipped open the book to start reading. About fifteen minutes later she was finished and she closed the book setting it down before laying the pencil neatly beside her still open notebook.

That done she looked at the other students who were more or less focused on their work. Allison seemed to be working before she folded up a note and passed it to the boy behind her. He had tan skin, short brown hair, brown puppy dog eyes, and seemed all too eager to accept the note. He was wearing a light brown jacket with a patch of some sort on the left arm, jeans, black sneakers, and a white longsleeved shirt.

Allison began chewing on the tip of her pen and bouncing her knee up and down as she waited for him to read what she had written on the paper though why whatever needed said couldn't just wait until after class, Meara didn't know. It seemed the best way to not get caught.

Meara glanced up as a man with short blonde hair, glasses, and was about thirty eight walked in and over to Ms. Blake who had come around the desk to see what he needed. The man was wearing a dark blue dress shirt with a striped tie and belted khaki dress pants. Meara did her best not to eavesdrop, but she couldn't help it.

"Scott McCall's mother is signing him out." The man said and Ms. Blake nodded, rubbing her hands together casually as she wiped chalk off of them.

As the man left Ms. Blake looked over at the students, a friendly smile spreading across her face. "Mr. McCall?"

Meara glanced at the other students and the guy behind Allison raised his head. The teacher motioned him over with a finger and headed for the door. Scott quickly gathered his things and hurried out after her. Meara went back to watching the other students and a few minutes later Ms. Blake came back in and directed her to sit in Scott's seat.

She nodded and gathered her stuff to go sit beside the tallish guy who was wearing a light grey and white plaid shirt with a green T - shirt underneath, light brown jeans, and white sneakers with three black stripes on the side. He was also bouncing his leg up and down, while he tapped his blue mechanical pencil on the book he was reading. He had light, short, brown hair, big hazel eyes, and was seemingly bored.

As she plopped down, he sighed, slouching back in his chair and glancing at Lydia - who was sitting beside him - while he tapped his finger on his mechanical pencil. Meara placed her notebook neatly on the desk and began twirling her pencil, counting as she did. One. Two. Three. Four. Then the other way. One. Two. Three. Four. Repeat. She continued doing this while she glanced over at the guy beside her. His eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes were narrowed as he frowned, looking down at the ground near Lydia.

"Hey, Lydia." He whispered, his voice soft and yet masculine. Lydia glanced over at him and he pointed at her ankle with his pencil, leaning forward. Meara tilted her head to the side when she noticed the bandage. The guy looked back up at Lydia and spoke in a concerned voice. "What is that? Is that from the accident?"

Lydia shifted in her seat, taking a deep breath. She rolled her eyes up to the ceiling before focusing on him. "No." She shrugged a little offhandidly. "Prada bit me."

Meara glanced down at her desk as she stopped twirling her pencil. She sat back and set the pencil down as the guy blinked several times, leaning forward. "Your dog?"

"No. My designer hand bag." Lydia said, her eyebrows pulled together as she looked over at him. The guy's expression became one of 'really?'. Lydia spoke as if speaking to a complete moron. "Yes. My dog."

"Has it ever bitten you before?" The guy asked as if it were a crucial piece of information, tapping his book with the side of his hand two times as he spoke. Meara frowned. Was it really that serious of a topic?

Lydia shook her head. "Mmm-mm."

The guy leaned over to her, waving his hands around a little as he spoke. "What if it's like the same thing as the deer?" Lydia looked up, thinking as the guy continued. "You know, like how animals start acting weird right before an earthquake or something?"

Lydia looked over, lips pursed and eyebrows raised. "Meaning what?" Frowning, Meara listened closer. She kept herself from leaning towards them so as not to give herself away, but it probably wouldn't have done anything anyways as they were so enveloped in their conversation. Lydia continued talking. "There's gonna be an earthquake?"

The guy leaned forward in his chair, still speaking while waving his hand a bit. "Or something. I just..maybe it means something's coming." He sat back in his chair, letting his hand fall to his lap. "Something bad."

He sounded like Victor, Meara thought, though not in the crazy obsessed way or too supernatural way. She looked down at her notebook, flipping it open and doodling on the back of the cover as she listened, tucking her hair behind her ear so she could hear a little better.

Lydia straightened. "It was a deer and a dog." The guy glanced to the front of the room before returning his gaze to her as she spoke. "What's that thing you say about three's? Once, Twice.."

As she was about to say three a bird flew into the window, making Meara jump and Lydia to turn around, eyes wide. The bird fell, leaving a splatter of blood on the glass. Meara glanced around as she let her pencil drop from her fingers. Everyone else looked in the direction of the bird and the guy leaned forward so that he could see it better.

As the sounds of more cawing was heard Ms. Blake set the chalk down and walked over to the window, wiping the yellow dust off of her hands. Meara shifted in her seat so that she was sitting a little to the side. As she looked out the window there was about a hundred or more crows flying towards the school. Meara bit her lip as they just kept flying until they smacked into the glass. Soon one broke through the glass and into the room, followed by more. Meara jumped and shielded her eyes from the flying glass.

"Get down!" Ms. Blake yelled. "Everyone!"

The students were quick to listen and Meara quickly dropped into a crouch noticing that the other guy had gone to shield Lydia, shoving the desk out of the way as she screamed. Meara gasped and cried out as a few sharp beaks hit her, blood welling up from the scratches. Everyone else was screaming in fear and panic.

"Get down, get down!" Ms. Blake repeated, pulling a few students behind her desk and sheilding them. The next beak that hit Meara was dangerously close to her eye and she crawled over the cool cement floor to get underneath her desk, curling into a fetal position as she buried her face in her knees, the smooth feel of denim on her forehead. Ms. Blake continued yelling at the students to get down as the birds pecked at them. Meara gasped as more beaks hit her and she curled into a tighter ball underneath her desk.

After everything had settled Meara shakily uncurled from under the desk, looking around at all the dead birds. Why would they do that? It didn't make sense, but she had a feeling that that guy might be onto something.

The guy slowly rose to his feet and Meara followed his lead looking around, her eyebrows furrowing. The room was a mess with books torn and desks toppled over and dead birds.

The guy quickly called the cops and Meara soon found out that his name was Stiles and he was the Sheriff's son. Ms. Blake was completely freaked and just leaning against her desk when the cops arrived.

Meara took a deep breath, though she was still shaking. As her breathing became more panicked, she picked up a pencil and began twirling it. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Other way. Repeat.

Stiles was texting on his phone, but kept glancing at her in concern before he let his hands fall to his lap and started to stand. "Hey." Meara didn't look away from the pencil as she continued counting. "You okay?" He walked over to her, pulling his hands to his midsection as he stood beside her, still holding his phone. Stiles quirked his mouth to the side as if he was sucking on the inside of his right cheek, the way some people do when they're thinking. He let it relax as his brows pulled together. As he reached forward Meara flinched back, finally looking away from the pencil. "Oh." He drew his hand back, giving her a reassuring smile before reaching forward again. "Just.." She flinched away slightly still but let him reach into her hair, which had some blood in it, - which was strikingly obvious with the light color of her hair - and he pulled it away with a feather in his hand. "There."

Meara nodded, sighing shakily. "Thanks."

He smiled as if telling himself it was a job well done and let his hand fall to his side. Meara shook her head slightly, as a small smile appeared on her lips. It faded though as she overheard Allison talking to who was apparently her father. "The deer and now this?"

He sighed as Stiles leaned against another desk. "I know."

Meara frowned. Something was up with these people. She started twirling the pencil again, missing the perplexed expression on Stiles's face as he watched her and she listened to Allison and her father.

"It can't be a coincidence." Allison said, leaning forward. Meara looked down, listening closer. There was definitely something going on and they knew about it.

Suddenly the Sheriff walked over to them before they could say anything more about it. "Mr. Argent? You wouldn't have any insight into this, would you?"

"Me?" Mr. Argent asked, his eyes wide and a strange smile on his face, but there was something underlying the emotion. He wasn't exactly lying but he wasn't exactly telling the truth either.

"Yeah." The Sheriff said looking around the room. "With all this bizarre animal behavior? You must have seen something like this before, right?"

"Not sure why I would or why you would think I would." Mr. Argent said, taking a deep breath. Meara glanced at Stiles to see he was listening to his father and Mr. Argent as well.

"I'm sorry, I, uh, could've sworn I overheard my son..."He gestured over to Stiles. "..talking about how you were an experienced hunter."

Meara glanced at Stiles again. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She narrowed her eyes before looking over at the three talking.

"Uh, right." Mr. Argent said with a wide smile. "Well, not anymore."

The Sheriff nodded and turned away from him and to Allison. "You alright?"

Allison nodded. "Yeah."

Mr. Argent walked away and Stiles looked at his back, annoyed and frustrated. Meara looked back to the pencil as Allison and her father exchanged looks. She went back to twirling it, going to six this time.

She glanced up as Stiles walked past her and started talking into his phone. "We got a serious problem at school. Ms. Blake's class..." He trailed off. "Uh, well, no. Pretty sure this qualifies for immediate discussion." He waited as the person on the other end spoke. "Derek's house? What? What the hell are you doing at..?" He trailed off again as the other person spoke.

Meara tilted her head to the side and got up as Stiles hung up his phone. He turned and it looked like he was going to speak to her, but she was already walking out and heading to the bathroom to rinse the blood out of her hair as well as she could. When she was done she hurried to her locker and didn't pay much attention to Allison and Lydia, apart from her usual curiosity.

Neither of the girls seemed to notice her.

Lydia opened her locker as she spoke, fixing her make up. "Is it me or is Beacon Hills turning into more like Beacon for the totally bizarre and supernatural?"

Meara startled and dropped the pencil she had been twirling, glancing down at it before she looked over at Lydia and Allison. They were a few lockers away since Lydia's locker was over there and there was also a strange caucasian girl walking over to them. She had black hair and was wearing a black T - shirt and grey sweat pants with sneakers.

"Where's Scott McCall?" The girl asked, her voice heavy . Allison looked at her, frozen. "You're Allison, right?"

"Yeah, how do you know..?" Allison was cut off by the other girl.

"Where's Scott?"

"He had to leave. He was supposed to be back in class.."Allison was again cut off as the girl grabbed her wrist.

"Is he coming back?"

"Hey, ease up on the physicality sweetie.." Lydia snapped.

The girl grabbed her wrist as well. The black haired girl panted and Meara shrunk back at the confrontation. Glancing down the hall, she saw the twins glaring at the strange girl. The girl released Allison and Lydia before turning and leaving. Lydia and Allison glanced back at the twins before looking at their wrists. Meara turned away as the twins disappeared around the corner. Lydia scoffed and Meara bent down to pick up her pencil, twirling it again. When she looked up she saw Mr. Argent coming down the hall.

Lydia scoffed again, looking at Allison. "She bruised me."

Allison looked at her wrist. "Huh? Me too."

"Come on let's get you two girls out of here." Mr. Argent said. "School can wait another day." Allison walked the opposite direction that Lydia went and Mr. Argent looked at her. "Sweetheart?"

Allison chuckled once humorlessly, looking back at him and shaking her head.

Mr. Argent went over to her, grabbing her gently. "Hey."

Meara frowned, her movements slowing as she looked over at him as he held Allison. She quickly glanced away, messing with the strap of her bag as she pulled it from her locker.

"You don't have to worry about this anymore." Mr. Argent continued. "Remember our agreement? We stay in Beacon Hills but only if we stay out of this." He shook his head. "It's not our problem now. Kay?"

He gently pushed Allison forward and over to Lydia before they headed out. Meara sighed, leaning against her locker before she got a sudden idea. That girl. The Caucasian one. Maybe she knew something. Then again maybe Meara was just paranoid and looking way too far into this. She rolled her eyes at herself. All that had happened was a freak thing with some birds, apparently there was something with a deer, a dog, and people were acting pretty strange about everything. It didn't necessarily mean there was anything going on.

Meara hoisted her bag higher on her shoulder, starting for the exit, but she stopped, looking at the floor and frowning. Then again in all the movies, people were normally too scared to find out if something was going on and they died because of it. Life however isn't like a movie, Meara argued with her self. Still, just to be safe and more to satisfy her curiousity, she turned and started looking around for the girl. She caught sight of her ducking into the boy's locker room.

Galncing around, she headed over to look through the small window on the door, seeing the girl break a broom, twirl it, and duck behind some lockers. She peeked behind her when she heard the sounds of footsteps and she saw some people coming towards the locker room and they didn't look like particularly friendly either. She ducked into the locker room, dropping her bag behind some lockers and quickly clambering over the top of them so she could lie flat on top of them, unseen. She didn't want to get caught, of course.

She did all this relatively quietly and she turned her head to look at the door as she relaxed her body and slowed her breathing.

The twins walked through, followed by a woman with no shoes and freakishly long nails which were most likely glue ons, she was followed by a man who had some muscle, and he was followed by a guy who was obviously blind. The caucasion girl panted in fear. After a moment she spun into view, twirling the stick as if it was a weapon which it very well could be.

The muscle guy ran forward, he also had glued on nails, and he swung them at the girl who shoved him aside with the stick she held. One of the twins went at her next, and she swung at him, but he ducked before coming back up, only to duck again before finally grabbing a hold of the stick she held but she quickly slammed her knee into his stomach before the other twin grabbed onto the makeshift weapon. She threw him off and the muscle guy grabbed onto it and slammed her into the cage that held the lacrosse players stuff.

Meara covered her mouth because she knew that if she got in the way she would be no help and would probably just get hurt. Her eyes widened as the muscle guy opened his mouth wide, his teeth elongating into canines as he growled at the girl. She twirled the stick to hit him in the face and only barely got out of the way as one of the twins jumped to kick her face. She kept spinning as the other twin repeated the action before jumping down slashing at her. The nails were sharp enough to cut. They should have come flying off of his fingers. The woman who was barefoot walked around the corner, holding her hands out and Meara saw that the nails were not glue ons, they came right out of the girl's fingernails. Meara felt her throat close up, but she quietly swallowed, keeping her mouth closed. The woman leapt in the air, her foot coming back to hit the girl with the stick in the face, causing blood to spray as she dropped her weapon. The woman growled at her, her teeth elongating as the other guys had and her eyes coloring red. The girl leaned against the lockers as the blind one, wiped his hand off, which also had claws, and grabbed his walking stick before moving towards her.

Meara moved her arm to rest on her stomach as she thought about what she should do next. On the one hand she very well could get in the way if she tried to help, but maybe she could provide a distraction long enough for the girl to get up and get out, then she could just run like hell. That could go two ways though. It might not be enough time and then she might get both of them killed, but she wouldn't know if she didn't try. Pretty risky gamble.

The guy crouched down beside the girl and she panted, pulling away in fear and pain. He reached up and gently stroked her face. "Beautiful. But defiant, aren't you?"

"Because I know something." The girl said, trying to move away from him. "I know you're afraid of him."

Meara's eyes narrowed and her eyebrows came together as she rolled over as quietly as she could. What could a monster like him be afraid of?

"Of a teenage boy?" The man asked, his voice nonchalant.

"The man he'll become." The girl said, glancing up at him.

"I'm aware of a certain potential threat. But then someone once taught me a very smart way to eliminate threats. Get someone else to do it for you." The man said and though Meara couldn't see his face since his back was to her she could swear she heard a smile in his voice.

"Derek." The girl said, her voice shocked. Meara saw the man lift his hand, claws bared and when she realized what he was going to do, she didn't have time to stop it. He growled and brought his claws slashing down, across the girls throat. Blood splattered across the lockers.

Meara couldn't stop the soft scream that escaped her lips and a moment later she found herself being torn down from the lockers by one of the twins. The locker scraped her back and arms on the way down as she tried to grab onto something to keep her up there. She was slammed painfully onto her back on the cold cement floor and he had his hand up, ready to slash at her throat when the man who seemed to be in charge spoke. "Stop."

The twin growled angrily, but stood, leaving her alone.

Meara pushed herself up and scrambled away from them, quickly getting to her feet. She was about to run for the door when the man in charge walked forward and slammed her into the lockers with his walking stick.

"I stopped him from killing you, but I didn't say you could leave." The man said, tilting his head to the side as he came around to stand in front of her, gripping onto the stick with both hands as he drew closer to her. He kept moving forward until their faces were inches away. Then he breathed in deeply through his nose. Meara tried to press herself into the lockers to get away from him. "You're scared."

"What do you expect?" She hissed out. "You're a monster."

"Yes, well, I understand why you would see it that way." He said, tilting his head to the side. "But I'm stronger...faster...better. And I am capable of crushing you if I was inclined to do so. I have something to offer you, however." Meara looked to the side, squeezing her eyes shut when she saw one of the twin's eyes glow red. It looked like the eyes from the night before. The man in front of her leaned forward and she could feel his breath on her neck when he spoke. "I could make you like me."

"Why would I want to be like you?" Meara demanded, biting her lip and opening her eyes as he pushed her harder into the lockers.

"You wouldn't have to feel so alone." He said, moving even closer to her neck. "I know how your father ignores you and I know how it makes you feel. Don't you want a family again?"

"You just killed someone." Meara said, something wet falling on her cheek as she closed her eyes again.

"She would've killed me." He murmured, his voice soft. "What do you expect?" Meara trembled as he elongated his teeth and let them graze softly over her jugular. "What do you say?"

"I don't even know what you are." She whispered, her voice breaking.

He moved up so that he could murmur into her ear. "I'm an alpha." He pulled away and looked at her. She turned her head back around. "Do you need time to think it over?"

"What happens if I don't accept it?" She asked as more tears fell.

"Then I'll let you go." He said and the others who were with him, looked at him sharply.

It took her a moment to speak. "Just like that?"

"Just like that." He told her, smiling.

"Prove it." She said, her voice laced with venom as she tried to get a hold of herself. He tilted his head to the side and backed away from her, letting his walking stick drop back down as he laid his arms on it. Meara flashed a look at the others in the room and swallowed once before she walked the few steps it took for her to pick up her bag and then she headed for the door. The muscled guy was blocking it but after a moment he moved. Meara was almost out of the locker room, when the leader spoke again.

"I'm Ducalion, by the way. Think about what I've said, when you have an answer speak to the twins." He turned to stare at her and she looked back at him and at the dead girl before she hurried out of there and down the hallway until she was out of the school.

By the time she got to her car, she wasn't sure how much longer she could stay standing. It took her five times to shakily unlock her car door before she collapsed into the seat, slamming the door closed and locking the doors before leaning back in the seat. What the hell had just happened? They'd killed that girl. She had to tell the police, but what would they do? They couldn't fight those things. Maybe Derek could help. Whoever he was. After all he seemed to be pretty involved with it. Stiles had mentioned him and the girl had mentioned him. Ducalion seemed to think that he could deal with whoever scared him, maybe that was a good thing. Though what if Derek was already on Ducalion's side?

Meara exhaled, though it sounded more like a sob and then she realized that's what it was. She was sobbing as she clutched the keys in her hand, hard enough to cause small cuts from the points of them. What was she supposed to do? Then it dawned on her. The girl was looking for Scott. Maybe if she found him, he could help her. Ducalion said that a teenage boy could pose a threat. Maybe he was talking about Scott. Maybe.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She couldn't go to someone on a maybe. If she was wrong they would think she was insane, though they might be right.

Meara jumped and dropped her keys as she heard a light knocking on the window and she whipped her head around to see Stiles. She gasped and a soft sob tore it's way up her throat. Stiles eyes widened. She quickly reached over and rolled the window down. It took a few tries because she was shaking so badly but she eventually got it.

"Woah, hey." Stiles said, leaning against the car door. "What's wrong? Did something else happen?"

Meara shook her head though she knew he'd have to be stupid to believe what she said next. "Nothing."

"Yeah, right." He exhaled sharply and drummed his fingers on the car door. "Look, I have real issues with girls who are crying so is there anything I can do to help? You look really freaked out."

Meara dropped her hand to her side and looked down, brushing her hair out of her face and cringing at the small traces of blood that were still there though she had done her best to wash it out in the bathroom. "Do you know Scott?" She looked up at him quickly. "Scott McCall?"

"Why?" Stiles asked, frowning as he leaned back a little.

"I need to talk to him." Meara said, the words speeding out of her mouth. "Do you know him?"

"Yeah, yeah." Stiles said, leaning his elbows against the door and interlacing his fingers. "He's my best friend."

Meara stared forwards and spotted the twins. The one who had winked at her earlier smiled in her direction and there was a sadistic feeling to it. "Get in the car."

"What?" Stiles asked as she changed the direction of the conversation so suddenly.

Meara quickly reached up and unlocked the doors, turning to face Stiles again, eyes a little distant. "Get in the car."

Stiles frowned and it seemed like he was going to protest but he glanced over at the twins before quickly going around the front of her car and climbing into the passenger's side. Meara put her legs down and picked the keys up, sliding them into the ignition and as the door slammed shut she started the car, reaching up to lock the doors as she pulled out of the parking lot and raced down the street. Stiles quickly buckled up.

"You know, you're going over the speed limit." Stiles said, drumming his fingers in his lap. "And you don't have a seatbelt on."

"I'm aware." She said softly, dashing her tears away quickly with the back of her hand. "Where's Scott?"

"I was just on my way to go see him, actually, but I needed my Jeep." She could feel Stiles's gaze on her as she continued to drive. "Turn left up there and then just drive straight until you see the woods."

Meara nodded and did as he said. The rest of the drive was done in silence and when she reached the woods she parked and turned the car off before dropping her hands into her lap as Stiles unbuckled.

"The twins...Did they do something to you?" Stiles asked in a low voice.

Meara turned to look at him, debating whether or not to tell him, but she didn't know if he knew yet. She felt more tears falling and she looked forward again, letting her hair fall down to shield her face as she took a few shaky breaths. "Let's go."

She unlocked the doors before throwing hers open and stepping out, using the car for support. Stiles followed her, closing his door before rounding the car to stand beside her. "I don't even know your name."

"It's Meara." She said, looking around. "Which way, Stiles?"

"This way." He murmured, turning and walking away. Meara took a deep breath and followed after him, her knees weak, but still holding. They walked in silence, Meara's gaze shifting around as she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. "If something happened, you can tell me. I mean, my dad is the Sheriff."

Meara looked over at him, her eyes narrowed as she spoke in shaky tones. "That's why I can't tell you."

"Well, we're making some progress." Stiles said, stepping over a log and holding some branches out of the way for her. "At least you admitted something happened. But trust me. Whatever happened, I can help you."

Meara shook her head and walked beside him though something in his voice made her actually consider telling him. After all, he thought something was up with the birds and Lydia had mentioned the supernatural being involved. Meara felt her eyes widen even more as the realization crashed down on her. Victor was right. She backed up, shoving her fists into her eyes as she leaned over and Stiles looked back at her. She started gasping as her airway suddenly drew closed and as she wrapped her arms around her stomach everything became blurry. She imagined this was what it felt like before you fainted. Her heart beat against her ribcage and she stumbled before falling to her knees. Stiles hurried over to her.

"Hey, hey." Stiles said, holding her up by her shoulders. She gasped and started struggling to get enough air in. "Listen to me. You're having a panic attack." He turned away from her. "Scott!"

Meara turned away from Stiles and used her hands to brace herself as she fell forward. She swallowed and lowered her head as it suddenly became sweltering in the clothes she wore. Her skin felt clammy and cold and she couldn't breathe. She was going to die, wasn't she?

"Meara!" Stiles called, pulling her up by her waist so that he could look at her. She gasped as pins and needles raced through her limbs, causing her to want to hurl. "Meara, look count with me, okay?"

"Stiles what's going on?" That was Scott's voice and Meara felt her stomach turn as his voice reminded her why she was looking for him.

Stiles ignored him for the moment. "Meara, look at me." Stiles gently took her face in his hands and turned her head so that she was staring him full in the face. "Breathe."

"I.." She cut off as breath escaped her.

"Yes, you can." Stiles said, taking her hands in. "Come on. Do it with me."

He breathed in deeply and Meara did her best, but still wasn't getting enough air. When Stiles exhaled she did as well.

"One. Count with me." Stiles said before breathing again with her. "Two." Meara gasped the word out as well as she could. After doing this ten times Meara could breath semi normal again. "Now just keep breathing until the tightness in your chest goes away."

Meara nodded and did as he instructed and when she had herself back under control, she felt more tears fall. "They killed her."

"What?" Stiles's expression went slack and unfocused.

"Who did?" Scott asked, kneeling beside her as a man about twenty five stood with his arms crossed.

"Ducalion and the twins and there was two more." Meara said, trembling as she fell against Stiles who was the closest to her. Stiles didn't say anything just let her lay there. She closed her eyes. "I couldn't do anything. I took too long to react."

"Come on, get her inside." Derek said before he headed back to wherever he had been before Stiles had called them.

"Think you can walk?" Stiles asked, his voice soft. Meara nodded and pulled away. Scott and Stiles helped her to her feet and she wrapped her arms around her torso, following them to a burnt down cabin. Stiles stayed close to her and had her lean against a table when they got into the house.

"Now who's Ducalion?" Stiles asked, crossing his arms when they were inside.

"He isn't human." She murmured, her eyes glazed over. "He's a monster. They all are."

Scott, Stiles, and Derek exchanged looks before Stiles spoke again. "Why did you want to see Scott?"

Scott frowned, his gaze flicking over to Meara at this. Meara continued looking at the floor, biting her lip. "The girl. She was looking for Scott earlier and they were talking about a teenage boy who was a potential threat to Ducalion. A plus B equals.." She trailed off. "I figured that there was something going on after what happened with the birds and then Mr. Argent was lying but not, Allison was talking about a deer, and Lydia said something about Beacon Hills and the supernatural, then with what happened in the locker room. It put it all together. I thought Scott might know something about it."

"She's only been here one day." Scott said, his mouth dropping open.

Meara looked over at him. " You know something, don't you?"

"How much did you see in the locker room? What made you think they weren't human?" Scott asked, not answering her question.

"They had claws, red eyes, and fangs." Meara said, letting her arms drop to her sides.

"So that could have been contacts, glue on nails, and clip on fangs." Stiles suggested, forcing a small laugh. "I mean, of course they're human."

"He ripped someone's throat out and then he offered to bite me." Meara snapped and Stiles instantly stopped laughing and they all looked at her with intense expressions.

"Did he?" Scott demanded. Meara shook her head. "Good."

"Would you tell me something and please be honest?" Meara asked, crossing her arms again. Scott just stared at her, seeming to already suspect what she was going to ask. "Are werewolves real?"

Scott shook his head. "No. Look, what you saw...somebody probably drugged you or something. It's like Stiles said. What you saw was fake. Probably just a prank. People like to do that to new kids."

"No, it wasn't a prank." She snapped, glaring at him. "I know what I saw."

"Okay, well say that's true." Scott said, shifting his weight onto his right foot. "What do you expect us to do? We're just human. We wouldn't stand a chance against something like that."

Meara sighed, not believing them for a second before she turned and headed out of the house.

"Where are you going?" Stiles called after her.

"You're right. I shouldn't have come here." Meara called back, her voice still shaky. She quickly headed through the woods and easily found her way back to her car. Surprisingly, no one tried to stop her, though she thought she heard someone a few times. When she got back to her car, she quickly unlocked it and got in, starting it up and driving away.

She was soon at her house, though she just sat in her car until night had fallen. Then she got out and headed inside, dropping her keys and bag on her bed when she reached her bedroom. Scott and Stiles definitely knew something.

Once she had changed into her nightie after taking a hot shower, she crawled under the covers and surprisingly managed to get to sleep, though she was dreading the next day at school.

**(Hey, I've been working on this a while. Please review and I'll do my best to get a second chapter out if I get good results.)**


End file.
